


Hunter or Prey?

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Maribingo 2015 [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham is a zombie hunter who shouldn't have wandered alone into this zombie's territory...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunter or Prey?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the challenge maribingo by maridichallenge.  
> Prompt 75 - Zombies

Will had no idea why he walked alone in _his_ territory. He should have organized a hunting group. But he was intrigued. This particular zombie wasn’t like the rest of them. First of all he used a sharp knife to kill his victims. Then he carefully took an organ or limb from them, leaving everything else to rot.

It was a very strange behaviour.

 

He noticed he was being followed only too late; he was attacked and he barely had time to turn around before being pushed on the ground with a knife pressed on his throat.

He slowly tried to take his gun, but the attacker quickly grabbed it and threw it away.

 

They stared at one another, studying their opponent.

 

Will noticed that, although he clearly was looking at a zombie, the latter was more human than any other he had seen. He wore almost clean, very elegant clothes instead of rags. He was smart, probably more than the average human. He wasn’t a beast like the other undead.

 

On the other hand, the zombie smelled his prey, equally curious. Usually at this point they started to beg, cry, fight or a combination of them. This one, instead, was perfectly still and seemingly relaxed. He smelled like bad aftershave and something else the undead couldn’t grasp, but it seemed familiar and somehow… intimate.

 

Will was surprised when the other took a business card from a pocket in his jacket and showed it to him. Was he… introducing himself?!

 

-Doctor… Hannibal Lecter?- he read aloud. That explained the full suit. And the precision of the cuts on his victims.

 

The zombie put the card away and looked back at his prey, waiting.

 

It took the human some moments to realize that he was waiting for him to introduce himself.

 

-I’m… I’m Will Graham.-

 

The doctor seemed satisfied with his answer. He stood back up, offering to the human his free hand to help him get up. As soon as Will accepted the help, Hannibal tightened his grip and pulled him further into his territory.

 

The hunter tried to make him let go of his hand, uselessly, and was forced to follow doctor Lecter to a house. His home.

What did he want to do to him? If he wanted to kill him he would have done it already.

Did he want to turn him into another zombie? It was improbable, he could have just bitten him when he couldn’t protect himself.

Why was he a special prey? What did he see in him to trigger that behaviour?

Will couldn’t answer any of those questions. All he could do was wait for a chance to run away.

Or to understand the other better.


End file.
